


pretty thing

by mxonchild_7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Semi are side hoes who work for him, Asexual Semi Eita, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, No Smut, Obsessions, Oikawa is older than Sugawara, Oikawa tries to get touchy, i think idk, manipulative oikawa, not really side hoe but let’s put it that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxonchild_7/pseuds/mxonchild_7
Summary: In which a Mafia Leader Oikawa has an obsession with collecting pretty things and it turns out Sugawara, a kindergarten teacher is one of them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	pretty thing

Looking at the thundering and rainy sky from his window, Sugawara sighed “Looks like I’ll stay later than usual today.” he muttered to himself. Sugawara always stayed later when it rained at school some of the kids in his class lived farther away from the school and he just wanted to make sure they all got back home safely. Getting out of his chair and walking outside the building with an umbrella in hand, he scanned how many kids were left. It wasn’t many just three since Emiko’s parents had just arrived. Just Chōko, Soma and Asuka. He looked up as Asuka waved at him, waving back at the sweet child as his parents laughed. Soma and Chōko were chatting laughing. He felt so proud teaching kids that the will hold the future. “Bye Sugawara Sensei!” The redhead called his blue eyes darting to his teacher as his parents appeared “Bye, Soma!” he said smiling “Take care Sho Chan! You too Tobio!” He said to the couple “You too Suga San!” Waved the brighter of the two “Thanks for taking care of Soma for us.” Tobio said thanking the silver haired man, the two smiled walking with an umbrella to their house. They lived close by amd Sugawara had known them since High school they were quite a pair. Chōko’s parents were here he waved at her telling her she could go. “What good kids.” He said smiling. Walking back into the building he sat down in his chair having to grade some papers that shouldn’t take more than hour. Humming he started to grade the paper.

It was 4:30 when he finished grading, he started at almost 4:00 which would be an accomplishment if he didn’t teach Kindergarten. Walking to his car he wondered if Soma and and Chōko were actually seriously when they said they were going to marry each other earlier today at recess. Nevertheless he headed home.

“Wanna fuck?” “Oikawa no, I’ve said this before that I would fuck you or anyone shut up.” The ash said annoyed “Geez, what about you Akaashi?” The brunette said mischievously “I- actually I’ve started seeing someone.” He replied blushing “Ohoho you have? Sure this isn’t a coverup story?” he asked brown eyes glinting with envy “I have I swear!” The black haired man replied trying to prove his point “Okay gender,?” Asked the ashen haired male “Guy, he’s a total dork.” Keiji replied smiling thinking about the owl like man “Okay show me a picture then.” Oikawa said still not completely sure. Akaashi darted his blue across the screen “Here,” he said showing them a picture the silver haired man. “What’s he like?” “A loveable dork who is secretly an owl and has a snarky cat as a best friend.” “Oh yeah he is really loud and screams ‘AKAAASHI’ to get my attention.”Oikawa not wanting to hear Akaashi’s sweet but somewhat sappy love story, stood up and left.

Walking into the bakery he was greeted with a shorter man walking into him. “Ah! Sorry!” the shorter man apologized bowing showing off his soft silver locks. Oikawa was mesmerized “Oh, no it’s fine no need to apologize.” He said smiling at the pretty man, “Here wouldn’t want you forgetting this.” He said picking up the bag full of papers he looked inside seeing a note saying “For Sugawara Koushi” he closed it handing the bag to the so named Sugawara. “Oh thank you!” The other replied with a smile “I’ll be going now thank you!” Sugawara said walking out thinking that this would be the last time he would see the tall brown haired brown eyed man but he was so wrong

Sugawara Koushi didn’t know that Oikawa Tooru has an obsession with collecting pretty things such as objects like paintings, jewelry clothing and even people. He didn’t know that this one encounter fueled a fiery obsession in Oiakwa an obsession that would lead to many tears being being spilt and not to mention blood being spilt because of him a sweet kindergarten teacher. Oh how Oikawa wanted to see the look of fear on his face when he told him that it’s all because you’re so pretty, and that he deserved to love him. Many have tried to stop him and his attempts to collect anything and everything pretty. (His kouhai Kageyama had but he left for a small orange haired man by the name of Hinata Shoyo but that wasn’t important to him) the only thing that mattered to Oikawa now was finding where the pretty silver hair man lived, what he did for a living and if he had a significant other.

“ _I’ll be waiting, **Kou chan** ,”_


End file.
